<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now Is the Time for You and I to Cuddle Close Together by MalevolentMagpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188059">Now Is the Time for You and I to Cuddle Close Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMagpie/pseuds/MalevolentMagpie'>MalevolentMagpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Halloween, Happy Keith (Voltron), M/M, Monsters, POV Third Person Omniscient, SHEITH - Freeform, Scary Movies, Sheith Halloween 2020, Song: Thriller (Michael Jackson), Supernatural Elements, Thriller, TrickOrSheith, prankster Keith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMagpie/pseuds/MalevolentMagpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His sweet, handsome boyfriend is just so cute. To think a guy his size would be such a scaredy cat. It makes one want to do something on this dark, Halloween night...</p><p>For Sheith Halloween 2020, Prompt Day: “Scary Movie.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now Is the Time for You and I to Cuddle Close Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The old jalopy came to a stuttering stop by the side of the winding road, just where the trees grew thickest and their branching canopies bent down as if to snuff out the life of a hapless highway wanderer. As the car rumbled down to complete silence, the platinum-haired young man in the passenger’s seat turned to his side with a disbelieving expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” said the driver, a dashing man with broad shoulders and a roguish lock of black hair that was perpetually falling into his eyes. “Honestly, we’re out of gas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His companion narrowed his eyes and shot him a smirk. “Then what are we gonna do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The driver zipped up his black letterman jacket and stepped out of the car, courteously opening the door for his partner. “I resent your wily provocation, Akira. I promised your pop I’d get you home on time and that’s what I’m gonna do, even if I have to carry you on piggyback the whole way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira, still smirking, took the hand that was offered and stepped out. They weren’t too far from the main road; they might be able to hitch a ride and make it home before Akira’s curfew. Suddenly, the young man in the letterman jacket stopped in his tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Sven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?” said Sven. “You know I like you, don’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” said Akira with a shy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And I hope you like me the way I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if… you would be my guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira grinned wide and threw his arms around his date’s neck. “Oh Sven!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grin to match, Sven took his class ring and slipped it around Akira’s slender middle finger. “Now it’s official. But… I do have something I wanna tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira glanced up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not like other guys…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!” said Akira. “That’s why I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean I’m different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>High above them, the rolling clouds parted to reveal the telltale gleam of the full moon. Sven doubled over, groaning in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sven? Are you alright?!” cried Akira, hands hovering above as if unsure what he could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sven kept moaning and writhing in place, soft cracking and popping noises preceding the sudden rip of the letterman jacket’s stitches. His features contorted, reforming their shape into that of an elongated muzzle and tall, pointed ears. All over his face and hands, thick black fur sprouted until it covered every bit of skin. Nails became claws; feet became pads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira screamed, shrill and frantic, as fangs sprouted from Sven’s mouth and his eyes glowed bright gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away!” roared the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira ran through the woods, past countless trees and bushes, while his boyfriend howled, in close pursuit. One wayward branch on the forest floor was all it took to bring the desperate Akira tumbling to the ground. He looked up with wide, fearful eyes as the creature towered above him, claws and fangs bared. One final roar, then all that could be heard for the next few seconds was wet, gushing noises and the sound of tearing flesh and-!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All around him, the other theatergoers were leaning back in their seats with bewildered smiles, jumping in time to the screams and gore happening on the silver screen. In the seat next to Shiro’s, Keith munched happily away, one fistful of popcorn at a time. “Where you goin’?” he mumbled at his date through full cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t watch!” Shiro whispered back at him as he started squeezing past the other audience members in their aisle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was enjoying it...” said Keith, but followed immediately after. Once they had made it out of the movie theater, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the adorably put-out look on Shiro’s face. “Oh, come on. It’s only a movie, Shiro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny…” said Shiro, crossing his comically beefy arms. Keith reckoned that his boyfriend could probably fistfight a real werewolf if it came down to it, which only made this all the funnier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were scared, weren’t you.” Keith tried to stifle a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro frowned and huffed to blow away the shock of white hair that was always falling into his gorgeous gray eyes, looking petulant and entirely too cute for someone with the build of a linebacker. “I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith smiled knowingly and sauntered up to his date to slide his arms around that trim waist. “Aww baby, you know I’ll protect you from all those terrors on the screen. I’ll come save you, always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s gaze softened fondly as he looked down at Keith, wrapping his thick arms around his shoulders. “I know you will. My hero…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith wasn’t sure how exactly he, a short, wiry streetpunk, was supposed to be the hero for a 6’4” damsel in distress that could crush a watermelon between his thighs, but he knew that if there was one constant in this universe, it was this: that Keith would do anything for Shiro, as many times as it took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” said Keith flippantly, turning them both around to start walking home. “You know I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro groaned at Keith’s waggling eyebrows. “That’s a terrible pickup line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I don’t have to pick you up anymore. You already agreed to go steady with me - no take-backsies now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro giggled. “I’m not sure you could ‘pick me up’ anyway, small fry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith gasped in mock affront. “How dare you. I’m not small; I’m vertically challenged and quite sensitive about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both collapsed into fits of laughter, holding on to the other’s arms as they passed by the cemetery. Normally, Shiro avoided taking this route at night. Something about the shadows that the tombstones cast in the glare of the moonlight always put him ill at ease. But tonight he felt light, safe in Keith’s arms. When they were cuddling close together, it felt like nothing bad could touch them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he paid no mind to the faint creaking he heard beyond the cemetery fence, or the whisper of a groan in the air. He disregarded the way their route was suddenly clear of any fellow humans. And he certainly didn’t pay any attention whatsoever to the way that Keith had gradually started to shuffle his walk, breathing heavily as if it cost him a great deal of effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K- Keith? Baby?” Shiro tried his best to keep the waver out of his voice, but wasn’t sure he was entirely successful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” groaned his boyfriend in reply. His head hung forward onto his chest, obscuring his face with the curtains of his hair. His voice was beginning to sound strange, guttural, inhuman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… feeling alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around them, it seemed as if the air grew cold. There was dead silence aside from the distant shriek of a bat and Keith’s shuffling step and soft panting. Shiro had the distinct impression that the night itself was closing in on them, ready to stake its claim. He resolutely did not look up to see if there was a full moon this evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith, whatever game you’re playing, it’s not funny. I’m serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith, whatever he was, started shuffling </span>
  <em>
    <span>towards</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shiro, moaning and groaning. From the cemetery, Shiro thought he could hear a dry rattling, like bones clattering together, dangling from reanimated tissue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” whispered Shiro. His fingers felt numb, and somehow he couldn’t command his legs to work. “Keith, please!” he cried, just as Keith extended one stiff arm to grip his shoulder. Shiro closed his eyes tight and waited for the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he heard laughter, light and airy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes, Keith was practically giggling, completely transformed from his zombie-like state only moments earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn it,” said Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry babe, I couldn’t resist. You’re just so cute when you’re scared shitless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you it’s not funny! This is serious stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith only wiped away tears of laughter from his eyes. “Right, right. We shouldn’t joke about the extremely real possibility of real-life zombies.” He doubled down in laughter. His little prank had gone even better than he expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never know! There are all kinds of things in this world,” Shiro insisted with a half-hearted pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Keith managed to control his laughter long enough to embrace his boyfriend with a gentle kiss. “Alright, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise. How about we go back to your place, put on a scary movie, and cuddle on the couch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more scary movies,” Shiro protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A non-scary movie, then. How about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hocus Pocus?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s eyes lit up. That was his favorite Halloween film. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith sighed, shaking his head with a fond smile. There really was no one on this planet cuter than his big, ripped boyfriend, always so sensitive and so sweet. Keith looped their arms together and led them past the cemetery and all the way to Shiro’s house, chatting and laughing. All the while, he thought about Shiro’s cute smile, Shiro’s cute laugh, and Shiro’s cute, scared face earlier, eyes so wide they almost looked like they were glowing gold in the light of tonight’s full moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>THE END.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>